Son of A Merchant
by Dimensional Merchant Kaimu
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted by a merchant? This is not just any ordinary merchant however, this man is known as the Inter-Dimensional Merchant! Read as Naruto goes through life with the help from his parent! NaruHina, FemKyuOC Rated M for later chapters!
1. Enter the Merchant!

Hey there everyone! Sorry about not posting anything for The Blind Shinobi. I have recently moved and have been working and trying to find a school for the past few months. However now I have writers block and many other idea's so here is a new story for everyone on .

This will be a mass crossover that goes over many games, animes, mangas, and movies. Though it will only be weapons and techniques that make appearances, however names will appear that are from other universes.

So on to the new Story!

_**(I would like to throw thanks out to Aleh, for the paragraphing situation! Reading this should be a lot less strenuous on your eyes now.)**_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'**_Higher Being Thinking'_**

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>___

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, all was quiet save for those chasing after a six year old blond. Shouts from the mob where heard as "Demon" and "Murderer". To the small child running for his life, he was wearing tattered orange jumpsuit, his normally bright blue eyes that are filled with energy, are dull and filled with fear. He managed to turn a corner which just so happened to be a dead end.

"Looks like the Kyuubi has no where left to run." One man shouted from the ever growing mob of Villagers. The boy pressed his back up against the dead end and something happened that no one would have ever expected. He fell through the wall and into what looked like a shop. Many of the villagers were flabbergasted to say the least, one minute, all that was there was a wall, and then there is a small shop there. Some of the villagers ran off fearing that it was some kind of trap that the demon had made. Others fool hardy rushed in to the shop to grab the boy.

The boy on the other hand turned and looked at the shop keeper. The man stood there with long spiky black hair, his eyes bandaged. He was wearing something that looked like a full body trench coat and a handle of a sword could be seen sticking out. Standing at a height of about 5'8" he looked in the direction of the small boy and smiled warmly. The small boy not knowing what to do until he heard the mob entering the shop which then he ran over to the shop keeper and hid behind him. 'Help me.' The boy spoke in a broken voice fearing that this man would throw him to the wolves. The man looked over at the mob at gave a smile.

"What can I do for you _**Fine gentlemen **_today?" The shop keeper asked with the same smile he had be wearing though his tone was harsh. The mob looked at each other before a pink hair woman stepped out of the crowed.

"We're here for the _**demon**_, _**Kyuubi no yoko**_. Now hand _**it**_ over before I have this shop closed down." The woman spoke with a condescending tone. What surprised everyone is when the man begins looking through a clip board as if searching for something. Then he looked up at the woman with a sad smile across his face.

"Sorry, I currently have no Kyuubi no Yoko's in my stock. However, if you mean this small child, then you are highly mistaken. If I recall correctly, Kyuubi is over hundreds of feet tall and could not even be able to enter my shop." The shopkeeper spoke while everyone just looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. Then one of the more intoxicated men laughed out.

"The Fourth Hokage sealed it into the small child behind you and it took the kid over and just waiting for the right time to attack us." The man managed to slur out just before a sword embedded itself into his gut courtesy of the shopkeeper. Everyone stared in shock on just how fast the man moved and hadn't even noticed him move back behind the counter before the drunkard fell. By that time most of the mob decided to flee the shop, while the others that included the pink haired women decided to further confront the man.

"_**What**_ gives you the right to kill a citizen of this village?" She demanded to know from the mysterious shop keeper. The shopkeepers face turned into a war veteran hardened glare as he began.

"What gives _**you **_the right to pass judgment upon a small innocent child; who will most likely be scared for life thanks to _**your**_ treatment. Leave my shop and never return or else I will personally finish what the Kyuubi started!" He exclaimed hand ever so slightly gripping his sword. The villagers sprinted out of there like a bat out of hell. Letting lose a sigh the man turned back to the traumatized child, his eyes where glazed over in a trance like state. '_Poor kid must be meeting the inmate right now. Might as well join him before he kills himself.'_ The shopkeeper thought before sitting in front of the kid while placing his hand upon his head.

_*****__**Kids Mindscape***_

The kid stood before a large gate about to rip the seal of the cage. The shopkeeper managed to pull him away, which the kid started kicking and screaming at the man to let him go. Saddened by the kids' words he sat him down on the ground and just looked at him. "Listen kid." Though before he could even get the next words out the kid yelled at him.

"MY NAME IS _**NARUTO UZUMAKI!**_" Naruto only became confused when the man started laughing at him. This proved to infuriate and confuse Naruto. "What are you laughing at?" The man looked up at him and decided to put Naruto's fears to rest.

"The reason I am laughing at you is cause even though everything you have been through and even when you were about to kill yourself. You still know that you and she are different." The shopkeeper spoke with a kind smile on his face. Naruto was happy that someone else acknowledged him except one thing came to his mind.

"She?" Naruto asked dumbly not realizing who he was referring to. The shopkeeper pointed towards the now shrunken down Kyuubi. Looking at her, Naruto thought that she was an angel; she had long read hair, the same red slit eyes, and a white kimono with kanji on the bottom of the back that meant Kyuubi. Her skin was a lighter tan than Naruto's but not by much and all Naruto could do is staring at her. The Kyuubi looked in the direction of the shopkeeper and glared at him.

"**Who are you?**" She demanded wanting some answers while trying to suppress her own blush from his smile.

The shopkeeper had to suppress a laugh since all this time he had not introduced himself. "Ah, allow me to introduce myself: Kaimu, Inter-Dimensional Merchant, at your service." He finished with a bow and as he looked back up at Kyuubi only to see her trying not to laugh while Naruto looked really confused now.

"**Really? You are the Inter-Dimensional Merchant.**" She had managed to get out before laughing as hard as anyone has ever laughed before. Kaimu then looked away while thinking of a very good plan.

"Well you know I was planning on helping both of you out, but now I think my business would be better someplace else." He spoke while he began walking in the other direction.

"Wait please what do I have to do to get help from you?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi looked at the man with contempt in her eyes, thinking she might be the bargaining chip.

Kaimu let out a smile before Kyuubi spoke up. "**And how do you plan on helping me? You do know that if you were to try and take me out of him that he will die.**" She spoke, not that she cared for the kit. Naruto began to panic slightly at the thought of him dying.

"Don't worry you will not die if _**I**_ take her out of you. Though there is going to be a _**price**_." This made both of the cringe as Kaimu finished. Before they could ask, Kaimu started to speak. "Well for Naruto it is free since I am going to adopt him." Naruto began to cry tears of joy at the thought of having a father. "However, Kyuubi, is going to have to pay a price for her freedom." Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at him; Naruto with curiosity, and Kyuubi glaring at him even more suspicious.

"**What is the price Merchant?**" She spoke not liking where this is going.

"Well for my child you leave your Chakra in the cage so that he does not die. And you will still have your ability to regain lost chakra." He spoke in quick secession not to let her worry about being weaker. "However, you will be in a type of prison that has no cage and a lot more freedom." He spoke in an ominous tone, which had done one thing to Kyuubi. It _**frightened**_ her, but not like combat does to a person. No this kind of fear is the dread type of fear that you know is the only option but you have to do it anyway.

"**Alright I will do it. What is the last part of the deal?**" She spoke while hanging her head half expecting him to say for her to marry him.

"Well I need someone to act as a mother figure for Naruto, now I am not asking you to marry me. Just I will need your help raising him to be a fine young man. So would you help me raise Naruto into a respectable man?" Kaimu asked her almost as if he was proposing to her. She turned around so that her blush was not visible to him.

'**I am going to regret this later.**' She spoke while calming herself, then made a sharp turn around and looked right into his bandages. "**Alright I accept your deal!**" Kyuubi spoke while putting her right hand. Kaimu then stood up and let out a small chuckle, extending his own hand he grasped hers and a bright flash filled Naruto's mind.

**_*Back in the shop*_**

Naruto awoke in a large bed comfortable bed. Smiling to himself about everything that had happened he jumped out of the bed and was about to run out of the room when the door opened revealing an old man with a bright red and white robe on. "Jiji! Please tell me last night was _**not**_ a dream!" Naruto shouted while latching onto the elderly man. The old man hugged him back while chuckling at Naruto's excitement, although he was still worried about the man and woman who adopted him. The woman's chakra seemed very familiar to him put he could not place it and when he checked on Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra had not been tampered with. While the man seemed to be holding some secrets that the elderly man knew that he wouldn't spill.

"Yes Naruto, Kaimu and Katsuna have decided to adopt you." Sarutobi spoke in a kind voice. Naruto was now confused. '_Who is Katsuna?'_ Naruto thought when two other people walked into the room. Kaimu was the first to enter, now sporting a solid black suit, though he still had the sword on his hip. Then was Kyuubi who was wearing a normal Jounin outfit except she had a blood red Jounin Vest on and a hidden leaf headband on her head.

"Hey there, I am _**Katsuna**_. I know that this idiot here is going to need help raising a child." She spoke while indicating to call her by Katsuna. Naruto caught on surprisingly and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Kaa-Chan." Katsuna just realized exactly what the deal implied now. She was now Naruto's _**mother**_. Something she had no experience with and something inside her told her that he was _**her**_ kit. And she would put her life on the line to protect him. She kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug, which Naruto returned though he was crying into her shoulder happy to now have parents like the other kids.

'It's okay Naruto. I will always be here for you. My kit.' She whispered into his ear as he began calm down, reduced to ragged breaths. Kaimu let a smile grace his face, '_You know. I think I made the right choice._' The Hokage then turned towards Kaimu looking him straight in the eyes.

"Now, you know that the council is going to want to see you as soon as possible." The Hokage then turned towards the now Mother and son. "Come on Naruto and Katsuna, we have to go to a council meeting." The Hokage expected Naruto to say something but was surprised when it wasn't him who spoke.

"They are _**not going to take my kit away from me!**_" Katsuna spoke with enough killing intent to almost suffocate Sarutobi but he managed to keep his composure.

"I ensure you that _**I**_ will not let that happen." The Hokage spoke while he began walking towards the exit of the shop. Smiling both Naruto and Katsuna began to follow him while Kaimu walked into the back of his shop, before quickly rushing back to the front and following his new son and the Hokage to the Council Room.

**_*Council Room*_**

The Council was made up of three parts. The larger of the halves was the Civilian council lead by a Pink haired woman known as Lady Haruno. The next part was the Shinobi portion of the Council which had the major Clan heads; Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, and Tsume Inuzuka. The last part of the Council was the Hokage's advisors which was lead by Danzo. (A.N Sorry for the interruption, but if anyone knows the names of the other two advisors send me a message with there names please and thank you! ^.^") The Hokage then walked in along with the new family. Immediately Lady Haruno stood up at began to protest that the brat couldn't be adopted by them since neither of them are part of the Hidden leaf village. Katsuna growled at her while stepping in front of Naruto, her headband gleaming in the light. That got Haruno to shut up and sit back down.

"Now that it is quiet enough for me to speak, both Kaimu, a new merchant here in Konoha, and Katsuna; a newly instated Jounin from the whirlpool village have decided to adopt Naruto Uzumaki." At which point the Civilian council began to blow their horn in hope that Naruto would not get adopted. The Shinobi Council however was quietly observing the two adults trying to get a grasp of who they are. Danzo on the other hand was scowling even more than usual.

Then Hiashi spoke up, "What are your plans for the boy?" The civilian portion of the council went quiet when they heard this. Kaimu looked at him and then took center stage.

"My plans for my son are to teach him _**everything **_I can teach him, and let him decide what he wants to do. Which I do believe is to become Hokage, right Naruto?" He turned back to look at Naruto who nodded his head vigorously, which made those on the Shinobi council chuckle at his childish antics.

Though Haruno was scared if the demon learned from _**that**_ man and decided to voice her opinion. "And _**what**_ are you going to teach him?" Kaimu only glanced in her direction.

"Well if you want to know so badly I could tell you." At this everyone leaned forward in there seats expecting to hear some amazing techniques. "For a _**price **_however, I am a business man after all." Kaimu spoke nonchalant, causing almost everyone to fall out of their seats.

Though that didn't deter Lady Haruno, "How much would we have to pay to know?" At this point Kaimu became irritated.

"I do not do business with money, I however, more or less, barter with goods. For example if you wanted to buy a fire jutsu from me, then you would have to pay with something of equivalence, such as a water jutsu of the same level. As such it would cost you… _**Everything you own.**_" He spoke with no hint of joking which showed how ruthless of a salesman he is. Everyone nearly cringed, the Haruno family was known for its wealth, and if this man put the price to take everything from them just for the knowledge, then only the Hyuga clan could pay for it in cash.

"Alright enough of this bickering, lets just tell them no and kick them out!" One man on the Civilian council spoke. Then a huge amount of Killing intent rushed into the room like a dam had just broken. Everyone looked over at Katsuna to see her standing in front of Naruto, fangs and claws bared ready to kill anyone who dared come close enough to take Naruto from her. Naruto felt truly protected while standing behind Katsuna as if he had nothing to fear from the rest of the world.

Everyone just looked at her while trying to gasp for air; Kaimu looked around and saw this was the chance. "All those who wish to give Katsuna and myself guardianship over Naruto Uzumaki raise your hands." After he had said that half the civilian council and the entire Shinobi Council raised their hands. The only reason half of the Civilian side raised their hands was because they passed out from the pressure that Katsuna emitted. The pressure ended and Katsuna took her new son into her arms and wouldn't let go of him. Kaimu then walked over and ruffled up Naruto's hair before turning to Sarutobi. "May we take our leave now, Hokage-Sama?" Kaimu asked while bowing to the elderly man. The Hokage merely nodded his head which then the happy family walked out of the room. The Hokage merely leaned back into his seat while letting out a soft chuckle.

'_That man will help Naruto be great. He knew when and how to press an advantage when he saw one.' _Was the only thought that the Hokage had before the council began to discuses other issues.

**_*At Kaimu's shop*_**

Naruto was not happy, no, he was blissful. He had something that he had wanted ever since he was born: _**Parents**_. Even though is new mother was the cause of his grief and his new father was an Inter-Dimensional Merchant it didn't bother him in the slightest. Though it did mean that he had very powerful parents, who were going to _**train**_ him in Kami knows what. They had spent the day going to the most expensive restaurant, which they where almost declined until Katsuna had a _**nice**_ talk to the manager.

'_Memo to self: Never get on Kaa-chan's bad side._' Naruto thought to himself while looking around at his new father's shop. A lot of strange weapons were hanging on the walls. One of the few weapons that Naruto saw was a scythe which looked like it was made of bones while next to it was a two handed sword that hand a bone demon as the hand guard.

"Hey Naruto-Chan! Come here for a second please." Katsuna yelled from up the stairs. Naruto bounded up the stair case and ran into the living room. Which had a huge couch, Plasma screen T.V, every gaming counsel and even a training simulator. Naruto saw his new parents sitting on opposite ends of the couch while the middle was still free. Naruto immediately took that spot which made both adults smile.

"Alright Naruto I have a question for you." Kaimu spoke, being as subtle as a rhino at a drum convention. Naruto only looked at his new father smiling. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kaimu asked which Naruto answered right away.

"I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" Katsuna looked at he new son while Kaimu began to chuckle.

"Well it seems we are going to start training you to become Hokage then." As soon as Kaimu finished that statement Naruto was about to start bounce off the walls when Katsuna stopped him.

"First of all you are going to calm down and learn to control your emotions but not become a cold hearted person." She spoke in a kind motherly voice which calmed Naruto down.

"After that we will train you to be able to think while in a fight and not just use brute force and dumb luck. Which then will be followed by physical conditioning to have a strong balance between Heaven and Earth." Kaimu spoke up, which caused Katsuna to glare at him.

"I will be in charge of those things, you can help him in weapons training and how to maintain this _**shop**_ and everything in it." She spoke which caused Kaimu to look back at her.

"Then I also get to teach him _**techniques**_." Kaimu countered which began the tug-of-war contest with Naruto being the rope for two extremely powerful beings. Naruto had a sudden feeling that training was going to be _**very **_tough for the next six years.

**_En__d of Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>Alright first chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also I would like some ideas of what weapon should Naruto use. Since Kaimu is an Inter-Dimensional Merchant he could have literally any weapon to use. However I am not going to give Naruto a ridiculous weapon such as a tank or anything of that nature it has to be something he can carry on his person.<p>

I also plan for them to be around the age of the Shippuuden arc since I personally don't like how young they are when they barely become Shinobi. I feel that it would be more like getting your first job at 15 years old and trying to figure out what kind of career they would like being a Shinobi.


	2. Opening Shop and finding love

If you all have not noticed, I have just revised the chapters to make them easier to read and fixed a few grammar errors i didn't spot before. So Again enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'_**Higher Being Thinking'**_

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Naruto blinked his eyes open and sat up in his bedroom. Looking around he began to smile happily, getting out of bed and beginning his morning rituals until he heard his bedroom door burst open. Naruto, standing in front of his mirror saw his father looking in his direction with a wicked grin across his face. Jumping up his father proceeded to elaborately strike a high kick towards the back of Naruto's head which was a miss. Naruto had proceeded with a crouch, spun on his heels and threw a quick jab into his fathers' family jewels, before returning back to the mirror to brush his teeth. Yup, nothing had change for Naruto for the past six years. His father lie on the ground in a crumpled mess, holding on to his jewels as if his life depended on it, groaning in pain. From outside the door laughter could be heard and if anyone could hear her it wouldn't let up anytime soon.

"Dad, don't we go through this every morning." Naruto rhetorically asked as he had just finished looking at his father. Just as he did, Kaimu disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprising Naruto. Which then Naruto began to look around frantically for where his father might be. After a few moments Naruto quickly threw on his clothing, which consisted of black pants and undershirt, with a blood red scarf that hid his whiskers. Dark blue jacket that was open in the front, along with standard Shinobi sandals.

Then Naruto cautiously walked his way down the stairs, in hopes that his father didn't get the drop on him. He managed to make his way into the kitchen where his Kaa-San was sitting still laughing up a storm. Naruto had learned that Katsuna had really taken him as her kit, even going so far as to look for a girlfriend for him. Though she had been unsuccessful in that endeavor since Naruto was still too young to understand what she meant.

His father Kaimu had taught Naruto everything he needed to know about running his shop all except for how to enter different dimensions. Naruto also had a very large arsenal of techniques from both of the since they still hadn't decided who would teach him techniques so they both taught him in secret from the other. His father had also taught him how to use almost every weapon in the shop and even told him that he could have one once he graduated from the Shinobi Academy. _**(AN: Please give me some suggestions for a weapon for Naruto to use. Thank you!)**_

In the end of his six year training regiment with both of his parents, Naruto could have become a Shinobi two years ago, though his parents said that he should have the chance to enjoy his childhood and make some friends at the Academy. He had learned everything of the Dimension he was from as well as a little bit from other dimensions as well. He was just as strong as some kid in a green spandex suit and almost just as fast. Though that was with the weights on and the resistance seals on his body though he was not allowed to take them off unless he needed to protect someone precious to him.

Naruto had finished his breakfast and had begun walking out the door before he heard a shout from the roof. Looking up he saw his father with a large war hammer over his head before crashing it down where Naruto was standing. Kaimu let out a smirk while lifting the mallet then just stared at the spot. A flattened trash can sat there, while Naruto was down the alley shouting his good-byes before sprinting off towards his first day at the Shinobi Academy. Kaimu just let out a silent sigh before walking back into his shop, dragging the Hammer behind him.

Inside Katsuna was holding her sides in pain, her red eyes teary, while taking every chance to gasp for air. Kaimu could only grumble as he placed the hammer back on the wall and looked at her. 'Beautiful.' He muttered which caused her to look at him though she didn't hear him quite clearly.

Her laughing stopped right away as she could only look at him. '_Did I hear him correctly?_' She silently asked herself as she walked towards him. He then turned back towards the stairs and walked down them back to his shop. She was saddened she could not pursue him to question what he said, but nevertheless, she _**will **_find out sooner or later.

**_*With Naruto*_**

Naruto was enjoying his day in class. Naruto just starts to burst out laughing for no apparent reason which everyone around him moves away slowly and the teacher, who had a scar across his face, began to yell at to not disrupt his lesson. After that was settled class began as normal. However Naruto had stopped listening to the lecture since it was about the first Shinobi war, which he had already learned about. Instead he was looking at his other classmates, who just so happened to be the next clan heirs. (A.N: Just imagine them in their before shippuuden outfits… If you don't know what they look like then look it up.) Just as one person caught his eye the teacher had called on him.

"_**NARUTO!**_ Who was the richest Shinobi clan during the First Great Shinobi war?" The whole class looked at him including the one who he was looking at and they locked eyes.

'Hyuga…' Naruto practically sighed out while stuck in a trance like state with the beautiful girl with violet eyes. She however heard him and blushed immensely, and looked away from him.

However the teacher was not pleased with the way Naruto completely ignored be decided to use a Shinobi Teachers secret Jutsu. '**Big Head No Jutsu**' he muttered after he finished the one handed hand signs. "_**NARUTO!**_ ANSWER THE QUESTION!" The teacher shouted while his head grew to a freakishly large size.

Naruto snapped out of his trance just to see the teachers' enlarged head. "_**WHOA! Iruka-Sensei, you have got to show my dad that! He would be willing to trade you something for that Jutsu!" **_Naruto shouted with stars in his eyes vanishing from his seat circling around Iruka completely forgetting about the question. Iruka however was not pleased with what Naruto was doing, however he made a mental note to head over to Naruto's father shop and see what he could get for his personal Jutsu that he taught everyone who was being a teacher. Though that was for a later date, right now he had a student to scold.

"Naruto, you should pay attention, now answer the ques…" Iruka started though Naruto had interrupted him.

"But I did answer you Iruka-Sensei, I said Hyuga." Naruto spoke while walking back to his seat but before he made it back to his seat he started to pass by the Hyuga girl but the slid right into the empty seat right next to her. She began to blush brighter than a red light while Iruka could only look at Naruto. He couldn't do anything about it since it was open seating and he had not exactly had a seating chart yet. So he let it slide this time since he needed to continue his lesson. However Naruto had began to speak to the Hyuga girl in hopes of learning her name. "Hey there, this is boring is it not?" Naruto asked the Hyuga who's only response was a light nod. Naruto hoping to hear her voice decides to ask her yet another question. "You want to get out of her right now?"

That certainly got her to voice her opinion. "T-that w-w-would be bad t-t-though a-and a-a-against the rules." She managed to stutter out to the blond while trying to hide in her jacket.

"You know my dad say's that the only rules one is supposed to follow are the rules one set for them self. So how about it; Want to make your own rules for once?" Naruto asked almost daring her, his hand slightly out as to shake hands with her. The girl held a fierce blush, but managed to stick her hand out and grasp his. She noted that his hand was rough but not too rough, and very warm. Naruto on the other hand only hand one thought on his mind. '_So soft…_' Then Naruto bolted out of his seat with the Hyuga girl in tow, and out of the classroom door, while Iruka could only watch, while his jaw hit the floor. Then after a minute or so of just staring at the door, realization kicked in and Iruka began to chase the two down.

**_*With Naruto and the Hyuga*_**

Both Naruto and the Hyuga girl had managed to escape from their teacher thanks to Naruto's ability to hide and the Hyuga's **Byakugan**. _**(AN: For those of you who do not know what the Byakugan is it is an ocular gene passed though the Hyuga family that allows them to have 360 degree vision, along with being able to see though objects, especially to see chakra points.) **_Naruto just looked at the dazed and slightly confused girl before going into a fit of chuckles. She had just looked at him for a second and begun to have her own fit of laughter. After a few minutes of laughing and a few more of chuckling the both looked down and noticed that their hands where still locked together.

Both blushed and let go of the others hand, though _**very**_ reluctantly so. 'Hinata…' The girl spoke under her breath. Though Naruto didn't quite catch what she meant.

"Huh?" Naruto blatantly expressed while with a confused expression on his face.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." She managed to express without stuttering at all.

Naruto just stared at her, his thought though betrayed him when he wasn't paying attention. 'A beautiful name for a beautiful person…' Apparently she heard what he said and turn away from him with a huge blush upon her face. Naruto then blushed, while panicking thinking that he had just gone too far. The she looked at him and giggled an innocent little giggle at his childish antics. Naruto relaxed slightly when he heard her giggle, his mother had told him that when a girl giggled at you if you think you messed up, then you didn't mess up.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked with a cute look on her face. Naruto then jumped up and decided to have his first entry as his own father had when he and his mother first met.

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself: Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi Merchant, at your service." He had bowed to her, which caused her to blush, and when he looked back up to, he gave her a genuine smile. Which made Hinata do the only thing she hadn't want to do in front of the cute blond boy; she passed out. Naruto had managed to catch her before she hit the ground however fell over. Causing the situation to look really provocative, her straddling him with his hands on her butt cheeks and her face snuggled into his neck.

Naruto could only have one thought while he was on the ground: '_I am __**so**__ happy neither my parents nor hers are here to see this._' However he had no idea how wrong he was.

**_*Some place above Naruto's Position*_**

Katsuna had always followed he son when he was out alone, as a safety precaution so that if he was attacked by a mob she could jump in a save him if he needed. Whoever she knew he could take care of himself, she was now following just to see how his first day of school was. However, she was very upset that he ditched class and was about to catch him and scold him until she saw him dragging along a cute Hyuga girl with him which made her stay back. Katsuna watch as they talk and Naruto performed his fathers' special entry which almost made her begin busting up in laughter and exposing herself, though she kept control of herself just to see her son in such a provocative position.

'_Maybe I should get Kaimu to get the Hyuga to dine with us one night. Or us to dine with them._' Katsuna proceeded to let out a perverted giggle. '_Oh, I am going to have so much __**fun**__ teasing Naruto-Chan for this._' She could only think before letting them have their privacy and vanishing into thin air.

**_*Back to the ground*_**

Hinata was slowly coming back into the world of the living. She had a wonderful dream that she met a really handsome boy who called her beautiful and that he… '_Wait. Why does it feel like I am on top of something_?' Hinata asked herself as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes to see she was on top of Naruto. She realized how provocative they must have looked and quickly jumped off of Naruto which she proceeded to accidently hit Naruto squarely on the junk.

Naruto proceeded to clutch onto himself while thinking, '_Kami is __**this**__ how dad feels anytime I hit him __**there?**_' Hinata immediately began to apologize to him while asking if there was anything to do to make it up to him. Naruto, while in pain, remembered of one of his father's lessons: to always press the advantage when it appeared.

So Naruto proceeded to do just that. "There is something you could do for me." Naruto managed to get out while standing up. Hinata could just blink at him, nodding as if she would do anything to make it up to him. "Go on a _**date **_with me then." Naruto managed to say it slyly enough while Hinata just nodded her head before actually understanding what he just asked her.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Hinata managed to shout towards him before thinking of her own little sly plan. "Well then. I guess it would be okay… _**But**_!" She managed to suppress her shy self as she walked towards him. 'Only if you be _**my **_boyfriend…' She whispered in front of him but it was loud enough for him to hear. Naruto could only nod dumbly before realizing that he had been out bartered by his new girlfriend.

Smiling, Hinata began to walk out of the alleyway but only stopped when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Naruto with his head down, which Hinata thought she was too rash in her decision. She turns all the way around to which Naruto proceeded to kiss her on the check. 'Thank you Hinata-Chan.' Hinata heard him say as he cried in front of her. She was confused, though Naruto told her not to worry and that he was just happy. "I want to show you something." Naruto spoke all of the sudden.

Hinata could only smile as she looked at his blue eyes. "Of course, Naruto-Kun." She spoke to him, interlocking her fingers into his. Grinning, Naruto and Hinata took off towards the Hokage Monument. Though as they reached the end of the alley way Naruto stopped, which confused Hinata, until he picked her up bridal style and began dashing up the side of the wall. Hinata was blushing furiously at how close Naruto was to her along with being able to hear the beating of his heart.

Reaching the roof he began what is commonly known as roof jumping, and even though Hinata knew that she would be doing this in the near future, she loved being in his arms as he jumped from roof to roof. After an hour or so of roof jumping, they had reached the bottom of the Hokage Monument, to which Naruto ran up with Hinata still in his arms. When they reached the top of the Fourth's Head, he stopped and looked down at her.

Only to see her looking back up at him, their eyes locked together and the rest of the world and its problems seemed to fade out of existence. '_What is this feeling'_ Naruto thought as he stared at Hinata's violet eyes, his own trailed down her face to her lips. Without realization, Naruto began to lean closer to Hinata's lips which caused her to turning bright red.

'_Is he going to __**kiss**__ me? Oh. Please don't faint. PLEASE __**DON'T FAINT!**_' Where her last thoughts before she fainted in his arms. Naruto noticed this before his sweat dropped.

'_Maybe I went too far?' _Was his only thought before he took his scarf off and placed it under them both as he sat against a tree waiting for her to wake up.

**_*Kaimu's Shop*_**

Kaimu stood there looking around in his shop, glancing at the woman who helped raise his adoptive son. Though he had yet to ever take his bandages off his eyes, he could see though them. He let out a silent chuckle at that. In the past six years he has been in this dimension, no one had yet to ask how he knew what things looked like or how he could see. It amused him to no end, yet it also frustrated him. Not even the women who he stared at asked him in the slightest of ways asked him how he knew what she looked like.

Though that was for another time, for now he had to look back at the person in front of him. Naruto's new sensei, Iruka Umino, who was clearly frustrated at the fact that he could not find Naruto, was asking Kaimu for help finding him.

"I don't think I can help you find him Iruka-san. Especially since Naruto has a _**Hyuga Princess**_ with him, who could be helping him with his escape." Iruka could only pale at the thought as Kaimu finished. Iruka would become the new Jyuken target of one Hiashi Hyuga if his daughter was not at school.

Katsuna saw Iruka's expression; however she began to enter the conversation. "Don't worry about it Iruka, Kaimu and Myself were going to head over to the Hyuga Estate to visit Hiashi today, _**weren't we?**_" She more like threatened Kaimu who quickly nodded his head.

Iruka just mumbled to himself as he left the shop, which Kaimu gave a questioning look towards Katsuna. "After all these years of staying away from the Hyuga with your _**unique**_ chakra signature, why do you want to visit them now?" Kaimu asked which he got a very happy smile from the Vixen which meant only one thing: Trouble for Naruto. She began to explain what she witnessed between Naruto and Hinata and Kaimu only had one thought. '_**Blackmail.**_' However Katsuna had other plans.

"I was thinking that we could have dinner over there tonight." She began walking over towards a half dome like object that was behind Kaimu. Pressing a button it sprang to life, its dull orange color sprouted arms and legs, its singular green eye came to life as it reverted back to its original half dome like shape hovering above the ground. She immediately wrote out a scroll and handed it to the weird creature. "Could you please deliver this to _**Hiashi Hyuga **_and wait for a response scroll before returning. Thanks Hanger-kun." Which then the Hanger took and raced out the front of the shop with its mission on mind.

Kaimu could just stare at her while she took control of the situation. '_She is so sexy when she takes charge like that... Tehehehe. I wonder if…' _Kaimu begun to think before Katsuna started talking.

"Kaimu-Kun, I need you to locate Naruto for me so that we can get him home. He needs to be talked to about ditching class today." She spoke in a deadly sweet tone which caused Kaimu to shudder. He then vanished as though he was never there to begin with.

**_*On top for the Hokage Monument*_**

Naruto just stared at the village along with Hinata. She was amazed on how the village looked from the Hokage Monument. Naruto had pointed out many places around the village along with Hinata. Hinata pointed out where many of the Clan Estates where while Naruto had pointed out where the Ramen shop was, the ANBU headquarters was, the Hokage tower, and even where his father's shop was. Which was really hard to spot since it was tiny compared to the larger of the districts it resided in. However both where enjoying the view before Naruto felt a very familiar space distortion behind them. Naruto had glanced back which Hinata noticed and followed his gaze.

She noticed the man behind them in a black open trench coat with long spiky hair and bandages around his eyes. She looked back at Naruto who looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the scroll compartment at his dad's shop without permission.

"Son... Who is the cute girl with you and why are you _**not**_ in class?" Kaimu spoke in very serious tone though Kaimu was trying his hardest to not laugh at their expressions. Naruto then looked down towards the ground while standing up and helped Hinata up. Turning towards his father he looked up at Kaimu, not afraid for himself but for Hinata.

"This is Hinata-Chan dad. Hinata, this is my dad, Kaimu." Naruto introduced hoping that his father would forget about the school deal. Hinata could only stare at the man who had so many things that had never been seen in the Shinobi Nations and yet no one has even bought one of his extreme priced items. Though he does have a very good selection of herbs those he sales for a good price, she still couldn't believe that _**her**_ boyfriends' father was the Merchant. Her father had bought some Anti Byakugan seal for some of the rooms in the Hyuga Estate for a heavy price but it was well worth it.

"I-it's n-nice t-t-to meet y-you, K-Kaimu-Sama." Hinata spoke politely while bowing to Kaimu. Kaimu could only smile when he saw the two together, and walked over to them. He kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"It is nice to meet you too, _**Daughter-in-law.**_" He spoke causing Naruto to turn into a blubbering idiot and Hinata to promptly faint muttering 'Naruto… My husband.' Kaimu could only laugh at them both which caused Naruto to glare at him. Kaimu then glared back at Naruto since he had not forgotten about the school situation. Kaimu the instantly appeared behind Naruto grabbing the back of his collar before all three of them vanished from the top of the monument.

**_*Kaimu's Shop*_**

Katsuna could only stare at the letter she had gotten back from Hiashi, which left her very eager for tonight. The hanger was happily enjoying the bucket of oil it had gotten as a reward for completing said task. However all thoughts were thrown aside when Kaimu returned with a hogtied Naruto.

"Well I caught him, and dropped off Hinata at her house." Kaimu said while dropping Naruto into the chair at the dinner table, Naruto was about to open his mouth to protest until he saw his mothers eyes and shut his mouth.

"Naruto, why did you decide to leave class today?" She asked him.

"I left because I had already learned all of that and was bored." Naruto responded quietly hoping he would not get in trouble. However Katsuna glared at Kaimu knowing it was his fault somehow.

"Well it doesn't matter right now. Go put on your nicest Kimono; we are going out for dinner tonight." She spoke as Naruto nodded his head, finally escaping the hogtie ropes, and heading up to his room to get ready. Kaimu had looked at Katsuna and smiled, which caused her cheeks to warm up slightly. '_How can some human make me feel like this?_' She asked herself as he walked into his own room to start getting ready. Katsuna looked over at the happy Hanger kneeling down she started to rub the top of its dome. 'Do you think he likes me, Hanger-Kun?' She asked it which it responded with a happy humming noise.

**_*Some time later*_**

The three were walking down the streets of Konoha towards the place where they were going to have dinner. Naruto was dressed in an Orange kimono with a blue sash around his waist, hating wearing such outfits.

Katsuna was wearing a bright red kimono which had every guy, and some girls, staring at her beauty, which made Kaimu quite jealous. Kaimu however was wearing his strange looking suit and tie which was black with a red tie. Almost every girl had hearts in their eyes staring at him while Katsuna was becoming jealous. '_Quit looking at my __**mate!**_' She thought to herself before realizing what happened. Blushing, she quickly looked away from Kaimu, however that is when Naruto decided to cut in.

"Where are we going Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked her, which her only response was a sly smile. Reaching the entrance to the Hyuga Estate, Naruto looked at his parents and realized where they were going to have dinner. Now feeling very nervous he slowly walked in between his parents.

"Ah, Kaimu-Sama, Hiashi-Sama is expecting you." The guard spoke before noting Naruto and glaring at him. "What are _**you**_ doing here?" He asked venom dripping from his teeth. Kaimu could only look at the guard releasing a very small amount of his killing intent, which almost caused the guard to suffocate.

"He is _**my**_ son and has also been invited by Hiashi. Be happy I don't kill you where you stand." Kaimu spoke before walking past the still suffocating guard. Watching this display, Katsuna couldn't help but be turned on by how defensive he was towards their son. As they all reached the dining room Hiashi stood up along with the rest of those already at the table to greet the Merchants family.

"Kaimu, it is good to see you and your family. Also I must thank you for returning my daughter to me." He spoke is with a calm face, while looking at both Naruto and Hinata to see their reaction. Both could only look at each other while blushing. Hinata wore a white kimono, with violet butterflies along the bottom portion of it. Only one thought passed through their heads: '_**WOW.**_'

Both parties sat down and begun to enjoy the dinner that had been laid out on the table. Hiashi at the head of the table, Hinata on one side while Hanabi, Hinata's little sister was on the other side. Kaimu sat on the other head of the table, Katsuna on the side with Hanabi, while Naruto sat next to Hinata. Both wore a bright blush and Naruto was even to be polite while he was eating.

Hiashi, at this point decided to speak. "So Naruto, what are your _**intentions**_ with my daughter." Hiashi spoke promising pain if he did not like how Naruto answered. Both Hinata and Naruto chocked on their food and began to cough, though Hinata's was more delicate, Naruto's was loud.

"Well Hiashi- Sama, I really want to get to know your daughter more, but I truly do like her." He spoke then placed both of his hands over his mouth since he didn't think about what he was saying. '_I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead…'_ Was the only real thought passing through his head, while Hinata could only blush more brightly. Hanabi could only look at Naruto while Katsuna began to giggle. Hiashi though looked at Naruto observing his body language, which made Naruto squirm.

Kaimu looked at Hiashi which he looked back and both nodded. "Well I happen to approve." Hiashi spoke up which caused Hinata to look at her father, she smiled and then thanked her father over and over until he laughed.

Which then both daughters stared at him; '_He __**laughed**__?'_ Both girls could only think since they had not ever heard their father laugh. Naruto however breathed out a sigh of relief before Hiashi spoke again.

"Though if you even _**harm**_ one hair on her head, then not even Kami could save you." Hiashi's tone seemed to make the room freeze over and Naruto quickly nodded. Kaimu could only smile at everyone in front of him. '_Maybe I can relax a few hundred more years looking after Naruto and his decedents before I leave this dimension.' _Kaimu thought as they all began to lighten up the mood at the dinner table enjoying each other company.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. The weapon is?

Hello ! This is Artimes, just wanting to thank all of those who voted for Naruto's weapon. And yeah, I kind of went to fast with the NaruHina part of my story, but it'll now be really slow from now on. There will be no lemons until they are nineteen which would be after the training trip with Jiraya, however there will be limes. One last thing. I'm sorry for it being such a long time since the last chapter! I have moved a lot…. Anyway…

So on to the next chapter of Son of a Merchant!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'**_Higher Being Thinking'_**

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

It has been two years and eleven months since the dinner with the Hyuga family. Naruto's and Hinata's relationship was blossoming quite well. For the exception that they were both grounded for a year from seeing each other outside of the Academy time frame. However they managed to stay together and once that first year in the Academy was over they both went on their first date. It was better than either expected until they caught Hiashi, Kaimu, and Katsuna watching them. To say that the scene was hilarious was be the understatement of the century.

Watching the head of the Hyuga clan get scolded by his daughter in the middle of a large group of people while watching a newly renowned merchant and one of Konoha's number one Kunoichi being chased by a blond haired blur.

Now their training was a different story. Hinata was taken under the training of one Katsuna Uzumaki. This at first, the Hyuga council tried to stop but Hiashi reminded them of their place. Hinata had learned more than the Gentle Fist style from Katsuna, she was the number one Kunoichi in her class. Hinata was told who both Katsuna and Kaimu really were. At first she was skeptical, but when Kaimu took them all on a little trip to a few other dimensions. She believed them and accepted both of them which made Katsuna almost cry out of joy.

Naruto's training was kicked up a notch as well. Naruto at one point of his training became arrogant just like a certain Uchiha.

_***Time shift video***_

Naruto stood there in the middle of Taijutsu class looking at the now heavily injured Sasuke on the ground. Everyone just stared in shock as the last Uchiha was defeated by the son of a merchant. Naruto didn't even spare the poor Uchiha a second glance as he walked back towards the rest of the group. Everyone moved away from him except for Hinata who tried to talk to him.

"Naruto… You shouldn't have done that… I mean yeah he deserved it, but still…" Naruto cut her off however.

"So… I am stronger than him and it is high time he learns that." Naruto stated in a cold tone that he had never used towards Hinata before. Hinata backed away from Naruto, looking in disbelief and his attitude, before she leveled a Hyuga glare at him.

"Well your being a stuck up _**jerk**_ Naruto." She almost yelled at him before walking away from him. Naruto however scoffed it off as the day went by. When he got home his adoptive father brought him to the underground training area.

"Naruto… I heard from Hinata about what you did at school today." Kaimu spoke in a eerily relaxed tone. A glare leveled from Naruto to his father.

"Well I am the most powerful Shinobi in this village. Probably better than the Hokage…" Naruto didn't get to finish his statement as Kaimu slammed his fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto's shock was soon replaced with anger. How dare this man _**hit him! **_ Naruto retaliated by trying to punch Kaimu's face, though Kaimu grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig. Naruto screamed in pain as he pulled away from Kaimu only to get kneed in the back by Kaimu who appeared behind him.

Naruto fell forward almost gasping for air, getting up he turned towards Kaimu moving his hand in intricate hand signs then shouted out: **"Wind Style: Void Dragon Jutsu!"** As a clear dragon made of the absence of air came rushing towards Kaimu, which he batted away with his bear hand almost carelessly which stunned Naruto.

Hinata had just arrived at the shop which Katsuna was watching when the ground began to rumble. Both Hinata and Katsuna ran down into the under ground training establishment to find that the entire place was even deeper than before and in the epicenter was Naruto on the verge of death and Kaimu looking him dead in the eyes with the bandages off his eyes. A dark aura surrounded Kaimu, almost looking like a biju cloak.

"**Now remember this CHILD! You may be strong, but there will always be a being MUCH more powerful than you!" **Kaimu spoke then tossed Naruto towards Katsuna and Hinata whom caught him. Kaimu place a glove with intricate symbols on his right hand which cause the cloak to evaporate and walked passed them without saying a word. Both Katsuna and Hinata looked at the destroyed training zone with awe and fear.

It took three days for Naruto to speak up and the first person he saw was Hinata to which he apologized to her for the way he was acting. Hinata immediately forgave him though made him promise to take her out later.

It took three weeks for him to heal fully to which the first thing Kaimu made Naruto do was kneel in front of Sasuke and apologize in front of the entire class. Which the Uchiha started speaking about how the lesser people should bow down to the might of the Uchiha until Kaimu smacked him with the sheath of his Katana.

_***Time Shift Video End!***_

All in all though, life has been good for them. It was the day of the final exam before become Genin. Both Naruto and Hinata knew they would pass with flying colors. Which both teenagers performed well above average. Both of Naruto's parents were already there much to the pleasure of both of the since they loved to cuddle as the walked. When they reached the Hyuga estate, Hinata and Naruto both, with great sorrow, let one another go as they entered the party just for them along with the future rookie nine and even team Gai since Neji Hyuga was part of their group.

When Naruto walked in he spotted all of the Genin, Sasuke was standing by the fruit punch bowl being asked out by both Sakura and Ino. Kiba and Akamaru where outside playing fetch and Shino was just looking at a leaf with a common insect as if he was talking to it. Shikamaru had managed to find a way to sleep standing up and even the Hyuga servants were poking at him trying to make sure he was still alive. Akamichi was standing next to him with a bag of chips munching away not even caring. Hiashi, his parents, and even most of the Shinobi council were sitting at a small table and were having their own little conversation. Naruto could only sigh at what great friends he had made. He decided that they all needed to do something fun before partaking in actually becoming ninjas.

Naruto walked over to where Hiashi was sitting and faced the general direction that everyone was. Hiashi was slightly confused as to why he walked over to them then Naruto voice appeared.

"_**YATTA! We're Shinobi! Now get over here everyone!"**_ Naruto had managed to get everyone to walk over to him. Kaimu sat there laughing while a half deaf Hyuga tried to regain his hearing if only a little. The other students walked towards him and just stared at him a little irritated at him but otherwise just waited.

"Well now that it is the test tomorrow, I think we should all try to be kids for one last time." Naruto spoke in a way that almost mimicked Kaimu. Naruto then tapped Hinata's shoulder and ran away from her while screaming, "YOU'RE IT!" everyone then ran from Hinata as she tried to tag one of them smiling as they went. Except Sasuke who saw it as a challenge…

After a few hours of that game to which Sasuke had won for being tagged zero times because he is stuck up like that. They all left soon after except for The Hyuga and The Uzumaki. To which Kaimu had called Naruto and Hinata's attention over to him.

"Well, look at you both. Practically all grown up now." Kaimu managed to fake cry out. Naruto laughed while Hinata giggled at him. "Now Naruto, I know you are going to graduate tomorrow along with Hinata, so I guess I will give you one weapon out of my shop as a graduation present." Naruto gained a large vulpine grin on his face to which he responded right away.

"The first Tsurigi!" Naruto could barely hold in his excited burst, which caused Hinata to giggle at his cute antics and Kaimu to chuckle. Kaimu then left and returned in a small flicker which now he held a large sword in his hands presenting the blade to Naruto. However the blade was wrapped in Orange bandages. (Kingdom Hearts Style) Naruto had placed the large sword on his back and began to hold it there with chakra. Both groups then had said there farewells and returned home for the night, both Hinata and Naruto thinking about what the future held as they fell asleep in their beds.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake 1! Why pick one when I can have eight!<strong>_

So there stood Naruto in the underground training zone and in front of him stood Kaimu. Between them however was a weapon rack with five different weapons. Naruto had first chosen the scythe made of bones. A week later, Naruto had returned it a week later, a little spooked since he encountered the spirits of dead Shinobi. The next one he chose were two blades that had chains on them. Let's just say that Kaimu had taken those away after he repaired the training ground one too many times…

"Damn it! Why the five I have chosen for trial do are not feel right!" Naruto shouted in exasperation to which Kaimu could only sigh. Naruto had then chosen the long edged spear then placed it back. Shinobi didn't use spears that often since they were too lengthy for close quarter combat. Then he pulled out the largest sword he had ever seen and smiled. This seemed right all except for the fact that it wouldn't be good in close quarters.

He went to put it back when a sword popped right out and went straight through Kaimu's body and hit the floor. Kaimu smiled at Naruto's confused look as he looked at the new sword back to the one in his hand. A few moments later, Naruto had pulled all seven swords out of the main sword and looked quite happy. Making a clone for each sword, they had begun their training.

Kaimu had placed the other weapons back into their spots in his shop, all while one O Katana felt quite saddened that it was not even used to be chosen.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for this chapter. And again I am sorry for such the long wait. A lot has happened and I didn't have the time to write this chapter. So until next time later!<p> 


	4. Graduation and Explanations!

Kaimu: Hello ladies and gents! Welcome to my shop! As you all have noticed I have changed my pen name from Artimes, to my name.

Naruto: Dad? Who are you talking too?

Kaimu: Don't worry about it Naruto. You won't understand for the next few centuries or so.

Naruto: And why not?

Katsuna: Naru-Chan. He is breaking the fourth wall right now.

Naruto: What's the fourth wall Kaa-san?

Kaimu: Don't worry about it! I think Hinata is at the school and has Ramen with her.

Naruto: HINATA WITH RAMEN! BYE!

Katsuna: Anything with Ramen and Hinata involved will get him away with any subject.

Kaimu: Any way I am sure you guys are interested in my new book right?

Katsuna: What book?

Kaimu: Well when I travel from dimension to dimension. I write a book about what happens and sell them for cash.

Katsuna: You mean all those books back there…

Kaimu: Yes! Just some of my many adventures!

Katsuna: *Faints*

Kaimu: *Sigh* Well anyway! I am sure you all are interested in my _**Son of a Merchant**_ correct? Well of course you all are! Or else you would not be here. Well, shall we begin?

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'**_Higher Being Thinking'_**

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

_**I own NOTHING!**_ Except for the Merchant!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Naruto rushed to class to see Hinata with his ramen. His new Tsurugi on his back made him feel proud of what he had accomplished in the last nine years with his parents. He would admit that it had its ups and downs, however life, as his father had told him, would not ever be always light or always dark; only a vast shade of grey. Naruto still had not fully understood what he meant by that, but that was the point of him learning by himself.

He had reached the gates of the academy and smiled softly. He had made friends in the school and now was time to show just how much he and Hinata improved with the help of two of the most powerful beings in the existence of his dimension. Naruto walked through the hallways looking at the other students admiring their attitude about becoming a Shinobi or Kunoichi. Especially the first years: They were always the most energetic. Especially one named Konohamaru, who reminded him of, well, himself. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, had joined the academy as well with Konohamaru.

At one point Naruto and Hinata had decided to introduce the two, which they in fact already knew each other. However Hanabi and Konohamaru were not happy to see each other, because he had pulled a prank on Hanabi just earlier that day. This lasted a few weeks until Naruto and Hinata were on a date in the park when they noticed Konohamaru and Hanabi kissing under a tree.

Naruto had managed to reach his class just at the end of his walk through memory lane to notice a beautiful Hinata sitting there with a small bowl of her home made ramen.

(Kaimu: Huh… I guess I was right… *Laughing*)

He smiled as he walked over towards her, noticing all the other students. Shikamaru Nara had started to grow a goatee, his long sleeve shirt under his grey vest. Next to him, Choji Akimichi had gotten quite bigger and easily was taller than everyone else in class. He had managed to get what looked like a wooden war hammer from Kaimu's shop by letting Kaimu study the expansion Jutsu. Ino Yamanaka had let her hair grow long, and nothing much changed about her except for the fact that she was an experienced medical ninja.

Kiba Inuzuka had the most wilder of looks between the rest of the class; his hair was shaggy, he wore a wolf pelt along his chest, torn shorts. Even his K-9 partner, Akamaru, had looked a little more rugged in his large almost as an English Mastiff size. Shino Aburame was… well he was just Shino; always having a hood on, his face hidden behind his coat and sunglasses. Sakura Haruno had cut her hair short, still just as obsessive with Sasuke as always, however she was almost a master in Medical Ninjutsu. However she hated Naruto's family with a passion since of the little clashes that her mom had with his father.

Sasuke Uchiha… Still was a silent prick that had changed his outfit to all black with the Uchiha fan on the back. He had gotten his Sharingan just two years before and hand been copying jutsu's left and right trying to gain the power to kill his brother. However a year afterwards he marched into Kaimu's shop and demanded that he was taught. Kaimu laughed and had surprisingly agreed, which Naruto and Katsuna had been against. Kaimu had allowed them to watch the first training.

To say that Sasuke learned a jutsu was like saying a fish could breathe air. Kaimu had beaten Sasuke without even moving. The following days, Sasuke would come and try again to which he would get beaten. This had begun to form a friendship between Naruto and Sasuke even though neither would say it out loud for the sake of both their reputations. Hinata was the only one in the class to really know that they were friends, more like brothers, with one another.

Then there was Hinata. Her long beautiful hair flowed to her mid back, and she wore a standard Jounin outfit without the vest and with a violet trench coat that she let open on. Hinata had flourished under the training of Katsuna and was top Kunoichi of this year. Hinata's chakra was almost the same level as one tail of Katsuna; Naruto never wanted to get into a Taijutsu fight with her knowing he would lose without resorting to Kaimu's killing strikes he had learned.

Katsuna had learned that Hinata was water attributed and had learned many water jutsu's and even a few lightning jutsu's. Hinata was also very adept in Genjutsu much to Naruto's displeasure.

Naruto himself, had changed over the years; he was the second tallest of the class. His First Tsurugi across his back, he had blond hair that he had let grow out. He had changed his attire to almost the same as Kaimu's for the exception that there were orange flames dancing around the bottom of his trench coat.

Naruto had finished walking towards Hinata and gently took her hand, placing a soft kiss upon the body part. She let out a soft giggle as she patted at the seat next to her to which he happily obliged and took the spot.

"Hello my Kiken'na rabendā hime. How are you?" Naruto had asked her. She had smile at the title he had given her, and remembered how she had gotten it. She had brutally beaten Naruto in a Taijutsu spar had he had lovingly called her his: 'Dangerous Lavender Princess'. Which Hinata had blushed for a good few months after, though she had called him her: 'Handsome Orange Merchant' which had caused him to blush.

"I am good my Binan orenji shōnin." Hinata had replied as she pecked his lips which he happily returned. After the quick kiss their teacher had walked in with a clipboard in his hands and a small smile across his face.

Iruka had begun class with a long winded lecture about the importance of the 'Will of Fire' and the village. Then Iruka walked over to each desk and handed them a sheet of paper which had a multitude of questions on different subjects.

"Now this test that I had handed out to you is the Civilian Graduation test." This had brought many questions to the minds of the ninja in training however Iruka had spoke up before they got a chance to ask.

"This is a precautionary test just in case you do not pass the Shinobi Graduation test. That way, the normal schooling system knows where to place you if you so happen to fail." Iruka had spoken with a smile across his face at the fact that some of them had relaxed after hearing that. With a few more explanations and a start of a timer the test had begun.

An hour had passed in which the timer had sprung to life, alerting the class that time was up. Iruka had walked around and gathered the test before calling to them.

"Alright, now that _**that**_ test is taken care of it is now time for the first test: The close quarter's combat test. After that will be the accuracy test, followed by the 'Academy three' test, with any other Ninjutsu for extra credit." Iruka had finished while walking out of the room which the rest of the class followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kaimu's Shop*<strong>_

Kaimu stood there looking over one of his books, _**When it all Goes to Hell**_. Even though he did not play a role in that dimension, he had sold the T and G virus to the company that had released it worldwide killing millions of people. He had noticed a student at the nearby high school and had watched him day after day until Z-Day happened. To which Kaimu recorded everything that had happened that involved the B.S.A.A. member called Chase Revenant and his group he had helped.

However his thoughts were interrupted when the door to his shop had opened. Looking over, he had noticed the red and white robe and hat with 'Hokage' written on the hat.

"Ah! Hokage-Sama, what can this Merchant do for you today?" Kaimu spoke humbly, though he knew that the Hokage was not here to buy anything from him.

The aged Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked at the Merchant that had saved his surrogate grandson from being alone. Hiruzen was happy that this stranger had saved Naruto, though along that same line he didn't trust him. There was nothing that Jiraiya's spy network could dig up on this merchant and he meant _**nothing**_. No sightings, no previous locations of his shop, not even _**parents**_ for the man named Kaimu. It was as if the man had not existed since he appeared almost nine years ago.

Then there was the woman, Katsuna, who had appeared with him as well. She had a familiar chakra which Hiruzen could only describe and _**Kyuubi's**_ chakra; though that was sealed in Naruto. When Jiraiya had looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach, he had concluded that it was not tampered with and was still holding Kyuubi inside. However there was the fact that she hailed from Whirlpool, which was wiped off the map almost twenty years before Kyuubi's attack.

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me Kaimu-San." Hiruzen spoke in a kind matter, however the lining underneath held a threat. Kaimu could only chuckle as he motioned Hiruzen to follow him up the stair way. He had begun to follow when Kaimu stopped him by turning around.

"Ah I am sorry but if you want answers to your questions, then no ANBU." Kaimu spoke as he mentally made note of where the locations of the ANBU where. The Hokage merely nodded his head, which his ANBU caught and knew to stay where they were at. Kaimu then turned back around and walked up the steps which the Hokage followed him up.

Reaching the spaced out living room after the stairs Kaimu sat in his chair, and motioned the Hokage to sit on the couch which the old man happily did. Kaimu then called his servant which looked like a child, however had pointed ears and was actually well dressed.

"What can Dobby get you ser?" Dobby asked in a cheery tone. Kaimu looked over at Hiruzen with a questioning look, which asked would he like something in particular. Hiruzen shook his head indicating that he did not to which Kaimu looked over at his house elf servant.

"Some green tea will do Dobby." Kaimu had told Dobby in which Dobby had disappeared into the other room and brought back a tea pot with two cups.

"Thank you Dobby. You can take a break for a while, go look around the village but don't be caught." Kaimu told Dobby but gave him warning towards the end. Dobby, very excited, thanked Kaimu and had disappeared again. Kaimu had poured both himself and the Hokage a cup of tea, handing a cup to the elderly Hokage. Each taking a drink before Hiruzen decided that it was time to ask Kaimu some questions.

"Why did you take in Naruto in the first place?" Kaimu was quite surprised on how forward he was with that and decided to give his own answer.

"I saw great potential in him and decided that it needed t be brought to the surface." Kaimu replied with a straight face.

"What kind of potential?"

"The kind that will determine whether he is a human or a monster." This answer served only to confuse Hiruzen, so Kaimu decided to elaborate. "There are three types of people in life. There are dog that will listen to orders, however when facing something that they are terrified of they would rather kill themselves than stand up to it." Kaimu spoke, taking a sip of his tea before starting again.

"Then there are humans: Those that can think and give orders, and when facing something that they fear, they stand up to it and fight with everything they have." Kaimu stopped and gained a far off look on his face.

"And the last one?" Hiruzen asked, having never heard of this before though it sounded right from what he had seen so far in life.

"Then there are monsters: those how had cast aside humanity because they themselves could not live life as a human." Kaimu answered in almost as if he was not there but in his own thoughts. Hiruzen agreed with him however. Some S-classed nuke ninja out there like his own student, Orochimaru, was considered as a monster to most of society for his inhuman experiments.

"However I am sure you don't want to talk about that, I am sure it is Katsuna and I that are your main concern?" Kaimu spoke to which Hiruzen eyes narrowed and nodded his head. Kaimu could only look at him as he saw the fire burn in the old man's eyes.

"Very well. I shall explain everything, though I warn you. Something's are better left in the darkness of the world than in the light." Kaimu spoke as he begun to tell the Hokage about Katsuna and himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Konoha's Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi*<strong>_

They had just finished the last portion of the testing and were going through the scores as they all sat in the class room, talking about the future. Hinata had defeated everyone in the Close Quarters Combat portion of the test.

It had come down to Naruto and Hinata, which Naruto forfeit before the match started. At first everyone though he gave up because Hinata was his girlfriend, however he explained that he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Hinata without taking one of her limbs off in the fight. The teachers had given him extra points for thinking ahead and placing a comrade before himself.

Sasuke had achieved perfect results in the accuracy portion of the test getting a perfect score. Hinata was barely behind him and Naruto behind her. Then the Academy three was next: The Clone Jutsu, the Substitution Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu along with any other Jutsu for extra points. Everyone had passed with easy, however in the Ninjutsu portion; Naruto had gone above and beyond. Performing an S-Class Ninjutsu without any bad side effects had impressed almost every teacher who had a graduating class that year including some of the students.

Sasuke had managed to elude his fan club to sit right next to Naruto, which had caused a stir in class however cooled down right away. The three had chatted away about small things such as weather and social life. The door had opened that caused the class to go silent as Iruka walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Now I will say the names that have passed the test those whose names are not said will be sent to the Civilian School for further education. Those that do pass will receive their headband at the end of school at the graduation ceremony. Your parents are already being told as we speak so no need to worry about going to tell them." After saying that, Iruka had begun listing the names that had passed.

Naruto had shouted for joy when Hinata had passed, much to Hinata's pleasure. She was happy to know that he wanted her to be happy. She had remembered the many dates that they had been on and to say the least, she was on cloud nine every time.

Sasuke also passed to which he let out a smug smile grace his lips. Hinata and Katsuna had been trying to hook Sasuke up with quite a few of the girls in her class. To which Sasuke had surprisingly agreed to take anyone they paired him up with once unless he actually liked the girl after the first date. Tonight he was going to go out with Sakura which was the first person from his Fan club that he willingly was going out with.

(Katsuna: Personally I think he like the pink haired girl.

Kaimu: Aww it seems like the matchmaking has finally paid off.

Hiruzen: What are you two talking about?

Kaimu & Katsuna: Nothing Lord Hokage!)

Naruto's named had finally been brought up to which Hinata had her own little outburst for him. Naruto could only smile at his Kiken'na rabendā hime.

'_She really has grown out of her shell since we have been dating.'_ Naruto had thought to himself. While he had found her shyness cute, her outgoingness was very attractive. Naruto had become very protective of her around other guys except for Sasuke, even going to far as to holding her hand while she talked. Hinata only giggled every time this happened, she loved that he got jealous every so often. Hinata had to fight of a few girls away from her Binan orenji shōnin herself.

"Congratulations' to all those that have passed the test this year. To those that did not: You will be starting at Konoha High School tomorrow at seven in the morning for orientation. I wish all of you the very best." Iruka concluded, to which everyone that didn't pass left to go home for the day, sadden that they did not pass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kaimu's Shop*<strong>_

The Hokage could only stare at the two, _**beings**_, before him. The woman, Katsuna, he had been told was Kyuubi and could only barely hold his surprise when he had found out. She was so nice to everyone except to those that had threatened her family. Hiruzen could believe that she was Kyuubi, so his Charka sensing abilities had not decreased like he had originally thought.

However, it was the other that truly had him frightened a bit. A Merchant who had traveled from dimension to dimension sells to whoever had the highest bid. Many, who had done the same as him, did not stay on one side for too long. This man was very much a liability as well as an asset to the village. To whichever side he would be more towards, Hiruzen could not tell.

"If she didn't have the same Chakra as Kyuubi, I would throw both of you into a mental institution." Hiruzen spoke out taking another sip of his tea. Katsuna had giggled at the thought of Kaimu being in an Institution. Which he had been in once in another dimension, to that it was a learning experience was getting the short side of the string.

"Well then what are you going to do Hiruzen Sarutobi? I see many options; however two only truly benefit you. One is that we keep this under wraps as an S class Classification on a need to know bases, In return I will allow you to chose anything from my shop. Or two you tell people and I leave this dimension, taking whoever wants to come with me." Kaimu spoke while reading a book he had picked up in the local shop. The cover was orange with a big red circle with a line through it. To be honest it had little plot and to many sex scenes for his tastes.

"All I want is your loyalty to the village." The Hokage spoke which had caused Kaimu to laugh out a tad bit. Hiruzen looked over at the man as even Katsuna moved away from Kaimu.

"Sorry but, I cannot single out my sales to a single village. Doing so would limit my profit and raise prices in my shop around the village." Kaimu spoke which had caused the elderly man to sigh.

"How about you do not sell to those who are trying to destroy the village than? Any other person you would be allowed to sell to." Hiruzen compromised, hoping that at least immediate threats could not be sold to. Kaimu looked at the old man, and had to smile. The Hokage would make a pretty decent merchant himself if he was a few years younger.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." Kaimu spoke as he reached out, which the Hokage grab his hand to shake on the deal. They had all gotten up and had begun to walk towards the Shinobi and Kunoichi School in order to watch the graduation ceremony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Konoha's School for Shinobi and Kunoichi Graduation Ceremony*<strong>_

Every student was grouped up with their class as they walked onto to the stage, their name read off, and the received their head band. Naruto and Hinata had received theirs as they stood in their class at attention. The last student had just gotten his headband when the Hokage took the stage and begun his speech.

"People of the Hidden Leaf! I would like you to look at these teenagers. They had grown and prospered from the help of this school and from you: Their parents! Now that they have their headbands, they are no longer teenagers in the eyes of the law anymore. They are fully fledged adults! The first Hokage's unspoken law decreases them as such! I would like to give a warm welcome to the newest group of Genin for Konoha!" The Hokage had inspired many of the people in the crowd, since they had let out the loudest cheer that anyone had heard.

Now that Naruto had graduated, he looked at his parents who were smiling at him. Then he looked at Hinata who looked back at him both wondering what the future held now.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Kaimu: Congratulations kiddo!

Katsuna: We are so proud of all three of you!

Hiashi: You three give so much pride to your families.

Naruto, Hinata, & Sasuke: Thanks…

Kaimu: *Turns towards the viewers* Well that is it ladies and gentlemen!

Hiashi: Who are you talking to?

Katsuna: The fourth wall.

Naruto: What is that again?

Kaimu: Time to celebrate with Ramen.

Naruto: RAMEN! *Grabs Hinata and runs to the ramen stand*

Hiashi & Sasuke: *Sweat drop*

Kaimu: Well see you next time! And don't forget to hit that review button right under the line!


	5. Team Seven is formed! With free items!

Kaimu: Ah! I see that you are back. But now is not a good time… You see *Points at a sleeping Naruto* He has slept in and is now late for his first day as a Shinobi…

Katsuna: Have you awoken Naruto up yet?

Kaimu: *Evil laughter* Oh I am about to…

Naruto: Dad… Quite muttering to yourself…

Katsuna: Breaking the fourth wall again Kaimu?

Kaimu: Yes. And look at the clock Naruto.

Naruto: …

HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!

Kaimu: Let the madness begin…

Naruto: Where is my sword?

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'**_Higher Being Thinking'_**

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

_**I own NOTHING!**_ Except for the Merchant!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Naruto was on his way to the Academy for his first day as being a Shinobi; however he was _**an hour late!**_ His parents didn't wake him up although he could not blame them. Kaimu had told him that once he had that headband that he would be an adult in their eyes as well.

'_Thinking of that, dad also had a gift for me after I get back_.' Naruto thought to himself as he bolted through the doors of the Academy almost knocking down a couple of new year students. Shouting a quick apology he dashed off towards his class hoping that has would not get into too much trouble. Stopping in front of the class room door he adjusted himself, remembering his father's rule about presences when late.

[Kaimu: Rule number 3! If you are going to be late, at least be fashionably late and act like you're in control of the situation and/or make up a good excuse as to why you are late. It makes the deal run smoothly when you hold a presence as if you are in control.]

As Naruto walked into the classroom he saw that Iruka was not in the room yet his fellow classmates were. Though, his fellow classmates looked more tired except for Hinata who had gained a smile when she saw Naruto.

"So where is Iruka?" Naruto asked as he began to walk towards the seat next to Hinata. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder which had caused Naruto to see Iruka with some medical tape wrapped around some recent injuries.

"I just got out of the Hospital. Quick mission I had to perform." Iruka spoke while looking at Naruto who nodded in understanding before trying to walk off. "Where were you this morning Naruto?" Iruka asked not releasing his grip which had caused Naruto to pale slightly. Though Naruto regained his composure and began to stir a little white lie.

"On my way here, I saw a little old lady who was having trouble with her groceries. I had decided to help her to her house when she saw her cat in the tree as well. She asked if I could get the cat out of the tree so I did, though it turned out that one of her black cats walked out in front of me as I left and I decided to take the long way to school." Naruto spoke calmly as he could while everyone could only stare at him.

Meanwhile a man in a green spandex suit and one with a mask over his face felt a disturbance in nature. The green one wailed about how someone was being 'hip' while the one in a mask felt as though he was being jipped on one of his many excuses. Both determined to find the person though for different reasons.

Iruka could only sigh as he heard Naruto's excuse. "Just go have a seat Naruto." Iruka could only say as he walked behind his desk and grabbed one of the caffeine pills he hid for mornings such as these where he had to deal with Naruto. Putting the pill in his mouth they all sat in a quite murmur of the students talking to one another as they waited for Iruka.

"So how was the date with Sakura last night teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a teasing tone which Sasuke had actually looked away and dare Naruto say blush. Naruto had begun to panic, looking for the large meteorite falling on top of Konoha only to be looking at bright blue skies. Sasuke had reached over and punched Naruto in the arm while Hinata giggled at her boyfriends funny antics.

"It went well actually dobe… We were planning on going again in about…" Sasuke started, though for Naruto it seemed that time had stopped. Naruto then really began to worry about the end of the world happening though his mind was put to rest when Iruka had started talking about the importance and seriousness of being a Shinobi of Konoha.

Iruka then began to state what the team placements would work and how each team would have a week trial before being evaluated and switched up to fit the needs and dreams of those whom were part of the team. He began to call the teams he got to seven he looked slightly confused as he spoke.

"Team seven has special conditions and will consist of Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke…" He spoke while Naruto looked saddened that he would not be on a team with… "And Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Katsuna." Iruka had finished before continuing with the other groups.

Hinata and Naruto had wide grins across their faces looking at one another. Sasuke had a smirk across his face, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Sakura however, looked a little dishearten at her predicament. It was not that she didn't like Naruto; it was that her mother told him how he and his father were monsters and needed to be killed or banished. Sakura believed her mother until she had started watching Sasuke going over to Naruto's and had begun to show his feelings. Sakura had decided to try and be friends with Naruto although her mother's voice still rang through her thoughts.

The teams had been placed together and each team left one by one, though team seven was the last group. The door opened showing Katsuna standing there with a small smile on her face. Sakura smiled back though Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke wanted to run to the hills. They knew that smile and were deathly afraid of it.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes while I go get Kaimu to help me look for a certain scarecrow." She spoke in a deathly sweet tone while they ran out the window and up the wall; though Sakura was being held by Sasuke since he knew she didn't know what was going on.

Katsuna then pulled out a small device and pulled out a picture of Kaimu. Pressing on his face a dial tone soon followed which then was answered showing Kaimu working on a rather disgusting plant egg thingy.

"Yes Katsuna?" Kaimu spoke while not even looking away from the object. Katsuna bit her lip. He looked so handsome when he was working on a new project. Though she couldn't get distracted right now, she needed him to look for someone.

"I need you to locate Hatake. I don't want him to be any later than he is." Katsuna spoke in a slightly irritated tone about the man she was talking about.

"Understood Katsuna, oh and bring your team here after the test. I have a few gifts for them." Kaimu spoke as he hung up his end of the line. Katsuna was a little saddened that he didn't say good bye however shook it off and proceeded towards the roof.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With the Merchant*<strong>_

Kaimu had to let out a sigh. He had been letting himself get too close with Katsuna as of late. He couldn't allow himself to be pulled into a relationship. Not after the first two he had…

'_I cannot go through that.'_ He had thought to himself as he proceeded to place the Alien egg in a containment device. He then vanished in search of the scarecrow.

After looking in a few places he had found him talking to a man in a green spandex suit. Kaimu then appeared behind Kakashi and got an expected result from it. Kakashi had lashed out at him, Kunai drawn and poised to stab him in his neck had Kaimu not placed his blade on the Kunai to divert the attack.

"Oh? Sorry Kaimu." Kakashi spoke as he realized who he was, though he was thinking differently.

'_I didn't even feel his presence until he was right behind me.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the Merchant. Kaimu then looked at the green man who was ready to fight be relaxed when Kakashi did.

"You're supposed to be at the school Kakashi. Katsuna is not pleased that you are late." Kaimu spoke uncaring while disappearing. Kakashi paled and sprinted towards the school, to which he had leapt onto the roof with his team right before Katsuna walked onto the roof.

"Glad you can be here Kakashi-San." She spoke while looking at the Genin which Kakashi let out a soft sigh as he explained how he was held up by Gai. Kakashi looked at the teenagers and gave them an eye smile. They all returned the smile while trying not to laugh at Kakashi, who was still panting.

"Now let's introduce ourselves. I am Uzumaki Katsuna; I enjoy reading, burning things, my son and daughter-in-law." She smiled as Hinata turned bright red while Naruto looked away. "I dislike ignorant people, and those who try to hurt my family. My goal in the future is to marry a merchant." She finished with a small blush.

[Kaimu: I don't know whether to be happy or saddened…]

Katsuna then grabbed Kakashi's book and threw it in the direction of the shadows. Kakashi's eye widened in fear was his book flew into the shadows and hit something with a resounding smack.

[Kaimu: Ow…]

She pointed at Kakashi whom looked too distressed about his book. She coughed which gave a half assed introduction before going to retrieve his book from where it went. Katsuna then pointed at Sakura who nodded and began.

"I am Haruno Sakura; I enjoy hanging out with Sasuke and Hinata, learning new medical jutsu's, and reading. My goal is to be the best medical Kunoichi in the world." Sakura finished while pumping her fist in the air. Sasuke then took his turn.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Learning new things, hanging out with my few friends. My ambition is to kill a certain person." He spoke getting darker at the end. Everyone just eyed Sasuke which he eyed them back until he sighed. "And to rebuild my clan."

"I am Hyuga Hinata; I love flower pressing, learning from Katsuna, and most of all my Binan orenji shōnin! I dislike those who bully other for their enjoyment. My goal is to be the best Head of my clan." Hinata spoke proudly which at one point caused Naruto to blush since she had kissed him on the check when she mentioned him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! I love my Kiken'na rabendā hime, ramen, training, and my parents. My dislikes are ignorant people, being away from my Kiken'na rabendā hime, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My goal is to be the best Hokage this village has ever seen." He spoke with a fire burning in his eyes.

Kakashi had just returned with his book in hand and smiled. He pulled out three bells and dangled them in front of the teenagers.

"There are three bells here. Your objective is to get them before noon or else all of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi had started before the three students sprang into action. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and rushed Kakashi in a zigzag pattern. Naruto had pulled his First Tsurigi off his back and was almost in front of Kakashi ready to cut him down. Sakura had stood up her hands in front of her, legs tense ready to dodge or rush over to one of her teammates in case they needed healing. Hinata placed herself on Naruto's left while Sasuke rushed right ready to intercept Kakashi for either way he dodged.

Though when the three Genin reached Kakashi; they were all pushed back by a great force knocking the three far back near Sakura. Sakura then assessed their injuries and noted they were not serious and helped them up. They looked over to see that Katsuna had pushed them back; she stood up straight and looked over her shoulder at Kakashi who looked like he had almost seen death but hid it well.

"I think they passed don't you Kakashi?" Katsuna could only chuckle as Kakashi nodded his head dumbly. She looked over at the Genin and spoke in a soft tone. "You are all invited to the shop. Kaimu has some things to give you all." To which they all jumped at that, you don't usually get something from Kaimu unless you pay for it or it is a gift from him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kaimu's Shop*<strong>_

The newly formed team seven stood in front of the counter as Kaimu looked at them all with a small smile across his face.

"I have gifts for each one of you. I will start with Kakashi." He started while looking in Kakashi's general direction. He reached under the counter and pulled out a tanto that was sheathed and had a small circular hand guard. Kakashi's eyes almost bugged out as he stared at the blade.

"I had heard of this sabre and broke into your house. Then located it and brought it back here to repair it." Kaimu spoke as he handed it off to Kakashi who gently took it from him as though it would break. Kakashi the grasped the handle and slowly drew the white blade, which had never looked as if it had broke.

Kaimu then looked at Sakura and handed her a pair of gloves with metal studs in the knuckles. "Those belong to a martial artist named Tiffa Lockheart. They are indestructible, so they would be effective in blocking, and still hold materia in them. Though I would suggest working on your own reserves than try and use those." He spoke kindly as she took them with small thanks and tried them on. She gave them a few test squeezes and liked the way they felt on her hands.

Kaimu then turned towards Sasuke. "Go look around the shop to find something you like. But come get me when you find something." Kaimu warned which Sasuke nodded his head and began eyeing weapons in the store.

Then he looked at Hinata and Naruto. Reaching under the counter he pulled out two small masses. "These were made by a man who goes by the name Yukicrewger2. You push part of your soul too imprint your mind in to the weapon and this little thing will take shape into a weapon for you." Kaimu finished as they picked it up and stared at it.

[Kaimu: Thank you Yukicrewger2 for allowing me to use this!

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi: Who are you talking too?

Kaimu: Irrelevant…]

"Hey why don't all of us get one of those." Sakura had asked as she looked at the unique weapon in their hands. Kaimu chucked which caused them all too look at him strangely and Naruto to back away slowly.

"These are prototype weapons… Totally untested and the only two he gave me… He asked me to get genuine pi… I mean willing people too test these for him. Naruto you go first just in case." Kaimu ushered him as the others slowly backed away. It was not too uncommon for people to spontaneously combust while testing Kaimu's weapons that were newly developed.

[Katsuna: Like the Mizuki incident…

Kaimu: Ah yes. That poor, poor soul…

Naruto: Yeah… Both arms and eyes gone in a flash…

Sasuke: Uh… Who are you all talking too?

Naruto: …I don't know…]

Naruto looked down at the mass in his hand and began pushing half his chakra into it. The mass begun to shake violently in his hand causing everyone to go wide eyed. Everyone else except for Kaimu and Naruto had dove behind one of the display shelves for safety. The mass then settled down and started taking shape. It looked like an L, with writing along the weapon, a tiny hole at the front of the longer piece.

"Huh… I'll be damned…" Kaimu spoke causing everyone to look at him strangely. He then himself pulled out something similar to the one Naruto was holding and pointed it in a direction. Pulling the trigger a loud resounding bag echoed in the small shop. Looking to where he had fired it, they could see Sasuke holding his hand; a small scratch across the top of his hand and a hole in the frame that held a very long sword.

"Don't touch without getting me." Kaimu spoke calmly as he walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the sword out of its case. "So this is the one you want?" Kaimu asked Sasuke whom nodded his head very slowly. Kaimu then took the sword to the back of his shop, which Hinata took the time to push her chakra into the mass which reacted the same way Naruto's did, however formed a hand guard around her hand though unlike a rapier, the blade was very much like a chokuto.

"Wow Hinata that looks cool!" Naruto exclaimed while looking at his girlfriend amazed. She only looked back at him with a smile. Placing the blade on her hip right when Kaimu re exited the back of his shop with the long seven foot blade.

"This sword is called Masamune. It was used by the very powerful man. Even one I had trouble fighting toe to toe with my eyes bandaged." Kaimu spoke in a serious tone. "Now all of you get out of my shop. I have to talk to Katsuna alone for a minute or too." He spoke which they all began to walk out before something hit the back of Naruto's head. He turned around at Kaimu whom was pointing at the ground. Looking down he saw a set of keys.

"You are an adult now. So I took the liberty of buying you your own house close by. It's a two bedroom, two bath with a living room, storage area and work shop. I also took the liberty of moving yours and Sasuke's stuff in there."

"WHAT!"

"Please no need to thank me." Kaimu spoke without a care in the world. Both Genin were ready to attack him before he handed Hinata a piece of paper and both girls dragged the boys away. Kaimu then looked at Katsuna whom looked back at him.

"Well the deal is complete…" He spoke in a calm tone.

"Yeah…" She spoke just as calmly. Kaimu then walked upstairs which she followed; he then sat down on the couch and looked directly at her.

"You have new found freedom. You can leave Konoha, stay and still be…" He didn't get to finish that sentence as she had pressed her lips against his which he returned.

[Merchant rule # 6: When a beautiful woman, or man if you are a female, kisses you. You kiss back. Then you talk it over.]

She had licked his lower lip which he parted. As soon as he did his tongue clashed with hers for dominance. Neither side won as they pulled apart for some much needed air. She drew in deep breaths as her hands slowly undid his bandages around his eyes. As the last little bit slipped off his dull grey eyes looked intently at her red ones. His lips then crashed back into hers while flipping her onto her back, his teeth nipping her bottom lip gently.

She moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers though his black hair. He then pulled away causing her to whimper being without his lips.

"Look… I can't do this." He spoke as he pulled off of her. She looked at him with a sad look, which turned into an angry glare.

"And why not? Is it because I am a demoness?" She hissed as she stood up.

"No…" He said quietly while looking away.

"Is it because there is someone else?" She hissed again while getting angrier at that thought.

"No…" She became a little less angry when she heard that. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"THEN WHY WON'T…."

"_**BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME AGAIN!"**_ He shouted causing the house to shake. Katsuna herself was startled; he had never lost control of his emotions like that. He took a few calmer breaths then looked at her again.

"Every woman I have ever gotten close too has ended up dead in my arms. I don't wish to see you share their fate." He spoke while looking down tiny droplets of water falling to the ground. She sat beside him and held the crying merchant and spoke softly to him.

"Nothing will happen to me. I am willing to make that a deal." She spoke before she grabbed his chin and placing her lips gently onto his. He kissed her back his tears disappearing as he deepened the kiss letting her straddle his lap.

'_Maybe things will be different.' _Kaimu thought to himself as he let all of his worries go as the two began to remove the others clothing.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>Katsuna: Sorry kiddies… No peaking on the parents today.<p>

Kaimu: That's right. *Whispers* Not today anyway.

_**With the rest of Team seven.**_

Naruto: What are you going to name your weapon Hinata?

Hinata: Well I think I'll name it [Kaimu: Alright give me some suggestions on Hinata's weapon's name. *Katsuna moans in the background*]

Naruto: That sounds cool Hinata!

Sakura: Hey is it just me, or does it feel like we are being watched?

Everyone: Eh. We got used to the feeling.

Sakura: _Oh_…

_**With Kaimu and Katsuna**_

*Katsuna and Kaimu are under the blanket with her on top of his chest and him smoking a cigarette*

Kaimu: _Catch you all next time!_

Katsuna: Round 2?

Kaimu: My pleasure.


	6. The first C Ranked Mission!

Artimes: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to yet another exciting episode of _**Son of a Merchant**_! Now just here to thank everyone who has posted a review not matter if it was a "Good Job" or a "Writing needs work".

Kaimu: Yeah. It helps stroke his ego…

Artimes: HEY! It takes a lot of damn courage to be able to write a story and let the public see it. Don't make me put you in _**Twilight**_.

Kaimu: _**NO!**_ I refuse to accept that dimension. Period.

Artimes: Now that is something that we can agree on. Vampires, no matter what you do, should not sparkle when they die…

Kaimu: Agreed. Now they most likely do not want to listen to us rant. They came here for a reason, so let's give them what they want.

Artimes: Alright!

…

…

…

You have to start it you know Kaimu…

Kaimu: And you have to leave.

Artimes: _Touché._

*Artimes leaves*

*Katsuna walks in*

Katsuna: Who was that sweetheart?

Kaimu: No one important dear, just about to start talking to the fourth wall.

Katsuna: Oh. The kids have gotten used to their new toys and are about to go on their first C Ranked mission.

Kaimu: In a week? Wow. Oh Katsuna, I am going to need you to watch my shop for a few days.

Katsuna: Oh?

Kaimu: And without waiting any longer! _**Son of a Merchant!**_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

'Muttering'

**Technique!**

_**Word Emphasized**_

"**Higher Being Speaking"**

'**_Higher Being Thinking'_**

'**Higher Being Muttering'**

Artimes:_** I own NOTHING!**_ Except for the Merchant!

Katsuna: No. _**I **_own the Merchant. *Winks at Kaimu*

Artimes: Oh. *Laughs at Kaimu*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6!<strong>_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see soft violet hair blocking his view. He remembered that Hinata and Sakura were invited to stay over at their new apartment. Sasuke had managed to get some sake from some random person, whom Naruto was considering that it might have been one of his parents. Looking down he noticed that Hinata was wearing a very cute, bunny printed, pajamas. Naruto could only smile at Hinata, leaning down he kissed her forehead gently.

'Hinata, wake up. We have our first mission as Genin to get ready for.' He didn't get to finish as Hinata looked up at him and immediately took his lips with her own. Greedily, he kissed her back, as she ran her finger though his hair grasping the golden locks. She pulled back with a blissful smile on her face as she looked dreamily into his eyes. She leaned right next to his ears, before nibbling on it and whispering in his ear.

'I would not mind waking up like that every day.' She spoke sexily which froze Naruto in his spot while Hinata got off of him and walked into Naruto's personal shower giving him a sly wink before walking in to take a shower room, closing the door behind her. Naruto slowly shook off his stupor, walked out of his room and into the kitchen to see Sasuke with a tired look on his face sitting down with a coffee mug in front of his mouth, and a blue robe on.

"Morning!" Naruto exclaimed to his roommates. Naruto pulled out a few things to make breakfast that he learned from his father; bacon, eggs and potatoes. Sasuke only grunted at Naruto while he took another sip of his coffee. Naruto had learned the hard way that Sasuke was not a morning person: By almost being the target of a fire jutsu.

Naruto had just finished making breakfast when the two girls joined them in the dining room, both girls giving them a kiss before they dug in. Afterwards the boys went and took their showers, gotten dressed and left for the Hokage tower for their first rank mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At Kaimu's Shop*<strong>_

"So you need me to watch over the shop so you can go make a business deal in another country?" Katsuna asked while Kaimu nodded his head. She smiled at him fondly. They had been going well since a week ago. Being immortal, had all the time in the world and spent every moment that week with one another. She had been training her team to which he accompanied and even put his own inputs every now and again.

She had even met the man who developed the weapons that Hinata and Naruto had in there possession. Yuki had stopped by on business to check on the progress of his weapons and their users. After concluding that they were making good progress he personally handed them a manual after he heard they didn't receive one. Though he only gave them one out of three manuals telling them they would know when they needed the second manual. He gave his goodbyes saying that he had other business he had to attend to and left.

"Sure I'll watch the store for you dear." She spoke with a smile on her face. He smiled and thanked her by kissing her lips gently heading off into the back before walking out towards the front door.

"I'll see you in a few days love." He spoke lovingly before heading out the door. She placed her chin into her hands and sighed before realizing she needed to remind him of something. She rushed to the front of the shop and called out to him which he turned to look at her.

"Be sure to castrate Ranger for peeping on us!" She shouted to which he nodded with an evil gin on his face before continuing on his trip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hokage Tower*<strong>_

Team seven stood in front of the elderly Hokage, waiting for their first C ranked mission.

Kaimu: Now you're probably wondering: "What about the D Ranked Missions?" Well those missions are done by academy students for school credits.

Kakashi looked at the Sarutobi as he searched through the pile of scrolls pulling out one the he deemed would be the one for team seven he handed it to Kakashi.

"Secretary, could you bring in Tazuna from Wave please. Thank you." He spoke as his young secretary gave a small bow before leaving to collect the man called Tazuna. He turned his gaze to Kakashi while the said person was still reading the small orange book. "Report on your one week training period Kakashi." The old man spoke with authority. Kakashi put the small book into his small pouch as he began his report.

"Well Kaimu had taken us to a slower Dimension. We essentially had a months' worth of training." Kakashi had started before going on to the individual report about each one of his students.

Sasuke Uchiha had solely focused on Kenjutsu as well as Chakra control. He could now use Masamune with both hands, however still had trouble using the blade one handed. Kaimu had shown Sasuke a few videos of Sephiroth, to which Sasuke made it his goal to be able to use Masamune to the same level as that man.

Sakura had practiced in many martial arts while training, including Tiffa Lockhearts style. She had also mastered the cure materia first saying that she was the medic through and through. Then mastering Protect and Reflect soon after.

Hinata had learned quite a bit using her new blade. She was graceful and almost danced while training, she was almost a master at Water Ninjutsu as well. Katsuna had mentioned that she had been training Hinata well before they had formed team seven. While she could not beat Sasuke in a Kenjutsu match Sasuke could not hit her once.

Naruto, however he could tell learned by leaps and bounds thanks to the Shadow Clone Technique. However Kaimu would not allow him to learn how to use his new weapon, which he called a gun, like that. Naruto took the longest had still had trouble aiming the gun correctly. Kaimu had specifically told Naruto not to use the gun unless he had no other choice.

Kakashi had even trained to refocus how using the white chakra saber. The Hokage could only smile at how much stronger team seven as a whole was. Before he could ask for any more information, the Secretary had returned and had let Tazuna in.

"Ah! Tazuna the Bridge Builder from Wave, this here is Team seven. Team seven; this is Tazuna, your client." Hiruzen spoke as each side looked at the other. Tazuna looked almost like a bum off the street, a bottle of Sake in his and had a pink hue across his face. Tazuna had a grey goatee around lips and small glasses for his eyes.

'_This is who we are protecting?' _Thought they Genin of team seven collectively, however Tazuna made his disappointment clear.

"You're having a bunch of kids protecting me?" He spoke aloud which had irritated the Genin however trained their tongues not to lash out at the one who insulted them. Kakashi noticed and decided to speak out.

"Don't worry Tazuna, I am a fully fledged Jonin and will protect you if I have too." He spoke which seemed to have the desired effect and calmed him down. He looked back at the rest of his team with an eye smile and told them to meet at the Southern gate in one hour. They complied and left to go get the things they would need for their mission to waves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With Kaimu*<strong>_

Kaimu was traveling Eastwards at a very fast rate. Why a fast rate one would ask: It was because he was riding on a blackened Horse with two wheels. He had not driven on Destruction for a few years and had decided instead of just teleporting there, he decided to feel the wind against his face.

He still had a smile on his face like the one he had whenever he was with Katsuna. He had been happier than he had been in years since he had gotten together with her. In fact even Yuki was a little scared at Kaimu's new attitude before he got used to it.

Then he realized that he had a certain person to hunt down before disappearing into nothingness to begin his search for a certain Ranger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With Tazuna &amp; Team Seven*<strong>_

They had been walking for several hours now much to the teams' displeasure. Or at least, the Genin of the group could say. The two older people of the group seemed to be enjoying the scenery as they walked by; if the scenery included the writings of an orange book.

Naruto walked in front of the group, Sakura in the back, while Sasuke and Hinata were on either side of Tazuna and Kakashi. Naruto had just started to take in the sights and sounds. The sound of birds, the snapping of a twig by a small animal, a water puddle, Hinata's beautiful…

'_Wait…'_ Naruto thought as he glared at the water puddle. It had not rain in weeks yet here is this water puddle sitting on the edge of the road far up ahead. He turned around with his hands behind his head walking backwards looking at his team smiling.

Hinata had her Byakugan activated her hand resting on the handle of her rapier. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, acting as though his arm itched however pumped a bit of chakra into the seal in his arm for Masamune. Sakura had pulled further back so that way she could assume the role of the Medic Nin. Naruto then gained a devilish idea.

[Merchant rule #10: When facing the opposition. Make them wait instead of rushing them.]

"Hey doesn't Tazuna look a little tired?" Naruto asked while looking at him closely. He tried to interject. Though Sasuke had heard about rule number 10 and decided to play along.

"Oh yeah. He kind of looks pale maybe we should set camp on the side of the road while looking down either side of the road in case someone wants to attack." Sasuke suggested while keeping the puddle within his gave though not giving away that they knew. Soon the girls and even Kakashi started to play along. Tazuna at first declined though after they had completely stopped and looked into the Uchiha's he suddenly felt tired. Agreeing they had set camp up a good twenty feet away from the puddle.

They would each take a turn looking down one side of the path as the others made camp for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With the Puddle*<strong>_

The puddle _**twenty feet**_ _**away **_from the group could only fume in anger. They now were stuck in the _**middle of the fucking road**_, without a paddle.

[Kaimu: Wait. Wait. Wait… That's all wrong.]

The puddle _**twenty feet**_ _**away **_from the group could only fume in anger. They now were stuck in the _**middle of the fucking road**_, while being watched by the guards of their target. Oh the fact didn't matter that they had been sitting there an hour before they arrived. No…

It was the fact that they were _**twenty feet away and six damned hours had passed since they arrived.**_ The two inside the puddle couldn't do a substitution jutsu without alerting them of their presence. So they had to sit there and wait for them to fall asleep at least before they attack.

However they waited and they didn't take into account that they would begin taking _**night shifts**_! Oh how those ninja would pay!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back with Team Seven another eight hours had passed*<strong>_

Hinata and Naruto had taken the last shift before dawn, which during the time the talked about many things. They even made out during their shift though Naruto's shadow clones still kept watch as they did. Finally it was time to pack up and leave, though as they were about to they heard a scream from the puddle they had noticed earlier.

"_**WE HAVE HAD IIIIIITTTT!**_" Suddenly the water took the form of two almost identical people. Both had a gas mask over their face and had a gauntlet on opposite hands with a long shuriken chin attaching them. They had rushed the group killing Kakashi right away. Sasuke and Sakura rushed the brothers only to be cut apart by their claws. They then rushed to Tazuna when Naruto stepped in between the hunters and their prey. Naruto had pulled out a kunai and managed to block one brother before the other came in from behind and ran Naruto through the chest. Hinata had dropped to her knees at the sight of Naruto dying and begun to weep. The brother finished her off with efficiency before killing the Bridge Builder.

[Kaimu: The End…

Katsuna: WHAT!

Kaimu: *Laughs* Wait for it…]

Both smiled at the job they had done and had started to leave, when everyone was back up as if nothing had happened. Both took a step back before they both came to the same conclusion.

'Genjutsu.' One whispered to the other. The both pushed chakra through their bodies and the entire field was empty. Only a small piece of paper lies in front of them which they could sense no chakra from. One of them picked it up and read the following:

* * *

><p><em>Dear the two ninja known as the Demon Brothers,<em>

_We are sorry to inform you that we,_

_*Crossed out* The Magnificent Team Merchant *Crossed out*_

_*Crossed Out* The Graceful Team Flower *Crossed out*_

_*Circled* The Noble Team Seven, *Circled*_

_Had left here right when we had arrived,_

_Bypassing that weak little Genjutsu you bothers were using._

_I guess this is good bye until the next time we meet!_

_From,_

_Sharingan no Kakashi,_

_Pinkuhīrā senshi,_

Kiken'na rabendā hime,

_Saigo ni Uchiha,_

_And _Binan orenji shōnin!

_*A little drawing of Team seven*_

* * *

><p>One brother begun to cry in comical anime tears while the others head was looking at the ground the paper slowly crumpling in his hand, his shoulder shook. His head snapped back while he screamed out in frustration.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With Noble Team Seven*<strong>_

They all sat in a tiny boat many; many miles away from where they had left the two nuke nin when they heard a scream. They all looked back in the direction of where the boat had just come from. They had all left a shadow clone behind in their place in the camp to give them real targets while another to watch the scene unfold.

Sasuke and Kakashi smirked at the memories of their clones they had left to watch. Naruto wanted to burst out laughing though kept it to a small chuckle, tears threatening to burst from his eyes. Hinata and Sakura had a large smile on their face joining Naruto in the chuckling every so often.

Tazuna and the man rowing the boat didn't know why they were smiling or laughing, however they didn't want to know for fear of their sanity.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p>Kaimu: And that is it for now everyone!<p>

Artimes: Leave a review about if you liked it, hated it, giving advice, or anything of the sort.

Kaimu: Yeah it helps him write more.

Artimes: Hey by the way did you ever get Ranger yet?

Kaimu: Not yet but that will have to wait for another day. I have a deal to make with *Censored*

…

…

Why was I censored?

Artimes: Cause they are not supposed to know yet.

Kaimu: Good point. Anyway! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
